Pokemon X and Y Ash and Serena
by XxamineholicxX
Summary: Ash just arrived in Kalos anxious to see Serena he cant wait to find her
1. Chapter 1

*NOTICE* this is my first time making a story, bear with me. I know I'm a newbie so even though my writing might not be the best, I still want you guys to enjoy so without further a do here it is...

Reunited!

Serena was sleeping in bed when all of a sudden a fletchling comes and pokes her forehead repeatedly.

Unable to go back to sleep Serena wakes up grumpy "ugh... I told you a bunch of times I don't like being woken up like that!"

Fletchling grabs a piece of paper off the wall with its beak.

Serena takes and studies it, "OMG that's today I totally forgot about it!." Serena checks the time and freaks out, "I'm going to be late if I don't hurry up!" Serena then gets dressed.(original Serena look) As Serena leaves home she calls out "thanks for reminding me fletchling sorry for yelling at you." Serena calls a taxi, once its there she asks that it take her to the airport.

meanwhile...

Ash(Satoshi) points out the airplane window "wow Pikachu look at that! Isn't the ocean amazing?"

Pika!

*over the intercom* "this is your captain speaking we are ready to land so please buckle your seatbelts and I hope you enjoyed flying with us."

"Oh boy I cant wait Pikachu I wonder if I'll get to see here again!?" Ash blushes at the thought.

"As soon as I land I'm going to look for her."

*Pikachu's thoughts* "what's he so exited about?" Pikachu then realizes "Oh is he talking HER.."

*intercom* "we are here welcome to Kalos!"

"Here we go I'm ready lets do this Pikachu!"

back to Serena...

Serena gets out of the taxi and ask if it waits a while.

Serena sees Ash's plane land and runs to it, "here we go welcome to Kalos Ash."

Serena goes and hide so she can surprise Ash. "Most likely he'll scream something so once he does I'll come out."

Conveniently she hears Ash yell

"Hello Kalos region!"

That was Serena's sign she the comes out of hiding and walks toward Ash

Ash sees Serena coming and he runs straight to her and hugs her "Serena its been ages what are you doing here?"

Serena blushing says "I came to see you land and pick you up."

Ash confused says, "pick me up?"

"yea you probably don't have anywhere to stay for the night so you can stay with me and my mom for now."

Ash hugs her again while blushing "thanks Serena!"

They load into the taxi and go back to Serena's house. On the way Serena fell asleep on Ash's shoulder Ash blushing up a storm just puts his arm around her and looks out the window...

That's it for now I hope you liked it again it is my first time writing and if you liked it I can pop a chapter every day so be prepared..

Story Sum-up

Ash is now in Kalos and Serena and Ash obviously like each other but who will confess first and if so you will make the first move?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I've been getting feedback on my first chapter and this one should be a little better. I hope you enjoy. here it is.

It had been a long car ride, Ash had fallen asleep too with his arm still around Serena. Serena had woken up several times but did not want to move Ash's arm she preferred it be around her.

"Maybe he does like me." She had thought to herself. "nah I'm just hoping he is most likely he doesn't like me back." This argument happened several times within Serena's mind on the way home.

Once they were at Serena's house Ash put his things in the guest room. He was thinking about what gym to challenge first.

"hmm I'll go to Lumiose City first!." Ash had decided this with a nod.

After Ash had been settled Serena was anxious to show him around the town.

Once Serena had told Ash what she wanted to do Ash had other plans.

"Serena that sounds really fun but I want to get a head start on the way to Lumiose City." Ash replied slowly

Serena was saddened by this but still wanted to go with Ash "okay Ash I completely understand you want to challenge the gym there I bet." Serena replied,"Here's a map to Lumiose City have fun Ash maybe I'll see you around."

Deep down Ash wanted Serena to come along with him and that just bubbled up and out. "Actually Serena want to come with me it will be fun." He said in a teasing manner

Serena was overjoyed by this and was ready to go already. Secretly Serena knew this would happen so she had already packed for it. "Sure Ash I'd love to go with you traveling isn't fun when your alone isn't it?"

Ash was overjoyed "Yay thanks Serena your the best!"

So Ash and Serena Got ready and headed out.

Ash was to excited to contain it, "Lumiose City here I come!"

Ash started running and Serena chased after him. By the time she caught up it was getting dark and so they decided to set up camp. Once they found a place to set up camp, Ash set up the tents while Serena made food. Once both task were done they ate

"Wow Serena your an amazing cook it taste so good!" Ash said with a full mouth

"thanks Ash do you really think its that good." by now Serena was blushing up a storm from embarrassment.

"think so I know so this stuff is amazing!" Ash spit our some food when he replied this time do to the full mouth.

"Ash if you don't slow down you're going to choke." Serena said nervously.

"Well if I do choke and die at least it was with one of the best cook and people in the whole Kalos region." Ash said this time he actually swallowed before he spoke making It easier to understand him.

"thanks Ash for telling me that, but I'm tired I think I'll go to bed don't stay up to late ok?" Serena said but she sounded more like a mother then a friend.

"yea I know." Ash that morning Ash and Serena had already been on the road again. After a few hours of walking they had finally made it to Lumiose city.

"wow." Ash said in awe,"it's amazing!" Ash grabbed and picked up Serena the way a couple would after they got married. "Time to go Serena or we wont have time to battle!"

Serena blushing could only say "Ash you sound like a little kid."

The only thing that came out was "I feel like a little kid so lets go!"

And of they went Serena in Ash's arms as they ran down a hill to Lumiose city all Ash could think of was his battle against the Lumiose City Gym leader.

Once they were actually in the city Ash ran all the way to the Gym with Serena still in his arms he only put her down once they got to the entrance of the gym.

"Sorry about that Serena I just really want to battle." Ash still sounded like a little kid.

"that's okay Ash I completely understand." Serena replied

"Here we go Serena lets do this."

Ash and Serena entered the Gym only to find a little girl referee and a boy their age standing where the Gym Leader should be.

Confused Ash asked "Are you the Gym Leader?"

The boy responded with, "Yes the names Clement this is my little sister Bonnie she's a decent ref." Clement then said,"I'm the Lumiose Gym Leader prepare to go down!"

To Be Continued...

Sorry I ended this chapter there its just that I was too tired to add in a fight scene but i promise you will get it next chapter I swear.

Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and see you later...


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little sick and I wanted to tell you guys that this morning when I typed out the second chapter I felt weak I had gone to the doctors and I have a little flu according to them. I just wanted to tell you my chapters might not come at early in the morning (if your in the U.S.)

I just wanted to tell you guys that. I plan to get better soon and start writing for you guys again but I am determined to get a chapter out later tonight so I can rest tomorrow. Well see ya


	4. Chapter 4

I'm feeling a little better so i will try to get this chapter out today or whenever you see it. oh and slanted words are used in the story sum-ups and someone thinking to them selves. without further a do here is the story.

 _previously Ash is about to challenge the Lumiose city gym leader..._

"Welcome and prepare to go down in an honorable fight Ash." Clemont said.

"I'm looking forward to it Clemont." Ash grabs a Poke-ball from his waist and throws it,"Froakie i choose you!"

Froakie pops out of the Poke-ball "Froakie!"

"hmm a Froakie then i choose you Chespin!"

Chespin pops out of the Poke-ball ready for a battle.

"Chespin!"

"Alright Froakie use bubble!" Ash exclaims

Clemont reacts immediately,"Dodge it and use pin missile!"

Chespin dodge the attack perfectly and hits Froakie with the pin missile.

"Alright good job Chespin!"

"Hang in there Froakie!" Ash yells nervously,"Froakie use scratch!"

Froakie jumps into the air about to scratch then Clemont gets an evil smile.

"We got you right where we want you, Chespin use Pin Missile, since your in the air you won't be able to dodge." Clemont says with a grin.

"You so sure, Froakie now!" Ash screams

Froakie is now using quick attack mid-air he rams Chespin into a wall. Chespin"s eyes turn into swirly circles meaning Chespin can no longer battle.

Bonnie says,"Chespin is unable to battle the winner is Ash."

"all right Froakie you did great now rest up." Ash pulls out a Poke-ball sucking Froakie into it.

Bonnie exclaims,"Ash still has two Pokemon left sadly big brother only has one Pokemon left."

Ash turns to Pikachu,"you ready buddy win this for us okay?"

"Pika!"

"Your my last chance you can do this Bunnelby i choose you!" Clemont sees Ash sending out his Pikachu,"i should have the advantage."

"Alright Bunnelby use dig!" Bunnelby digs into the ground.

"Stay alive Pikachu you can do this."

Out of nowhere Bunnelby comes out of the ground launching Pikachu into the air.

"Pikachu Quick attack!"

"Dodge it Bunnelby."

" _now's my chance."_ Ash says to himself,"Alright Pikachu use Electro Ball!"

Bunnelby is now the one launched in the air.

"Bunnelby no!" Crys Clemont.

"Now Pikachu Quick Attack!"

On the way down Bunnelby is hit by quick attack and faints.

Bonnie shouts,"Ash is the winner!"

"Yes Pikachu we did it!" Ash hugs his Pokemon.

Clemont walk over to Ash and shakes hands with Clemont.

Clemont then tells Ash,"Good match Ash your girlfriend was cheering for you the whole time."

Ash realizes he was so focused he didn't know Serena was cheering him on.

Ash then remembers what Clemont just said and blushes,"She's not my girlfriend she's just a friend," Ash then thinks," _I wish she was my girlfriend but she doesn't like me whats the point."_

"Anyways here you go Ash your first Kalos Gym badge."

"Alright i got a badge." Ash hold it up,"thanks Clemont."

Right as Ash starts turning around Clemont grabs his arm.

"uh Ash your really strong so i want to travel with you to know how you can get that strong do you mind?" Clemont asks nervously.

"Sure Clemont meet us at the cafe in the morning, okay?" says Ash.

"yes" Clemont says back.

Then out of nowhere Serena runs up to Ash and hugs him,"You did it Ash."

Ash is to caught up in the fact that she just hugged him and he peaks her up while shes still hugging him and swings her around."I know right Serena thanks to you cheering to."

Ash then puts Serena down and waves over his shoulder."See you Tomorrow Clemont and Bonnie."

 _At the Pokemon center Ash and Serena were in their room._

"that battle was tough and fun today Serena," Ash says that while he is on the couch (he let Serena have the bed gentleman) "I bet it was Ash, well we better go to bed we got to meet Clemont and Bonnie tomorrow morning right Ash?"

"yea Serena goodnight then." Ash says sleepily.

"good night Ash." Serena responds back.

What Ash didn't know was that Serena actually said,"Goodnight Ash i love you.."

 _To Be Continued.._

 _so i got this chapter out even though I'm sick i hope you enjoyed it i will have one out tomorrow thanks to medicine anyways see you later..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry i have been dealing with some family issues lately so i neglected to post new chapters but i will try to get into the swing of things again and school started back up so dont expect chapters during the week. anyways here it is._

 _"_ Ash, come on Ash wake were going to be late!" yells Serena as she shakes him over and over again trying to get him to wake up.

"What it is Serena I'm sleeping?!" moans Ash

"Were supposed to meet Clemont and Bonnie today at the cafe remember?" replies Serena

" That's right thanks Serena i would've forgotten without you your my number one!" says Ash

Hearing this Serena started to blush. She tried to hide it from Ash but he already saw her face turn red and was now curious.

"Hey Serena?" Ash grabs her head and gently turns it,"Why is your face all red?"

Ash knew why she was blushing he just enjoyed it more when she was embarrassed, he thought she looked cute like that.

"Anyways Serena I'm going to get dressed, can you wait for me in the Pokemon center lobby?"

"Sure Ash just hurry up" Serena then left the room and headed toward the lobby.

 _a few minutes later..._

Ash come running into the lobby. He then looks for Serena. He finds her waiting by the entrance to the Pokemon center.

"Hey Serena ready to get going?" Asks Ash.

" Yes lets get going." Serena responds

On the way there Ash was desperate to know if Serena liked him so he played it smooth. Halfway there, since Serena and Ash were walking side by side, Ash grabs and holds Serena's hand. Serena's immediate reaction was excitement. They then walked all the way to the cafe holding hands the rest of the time.

"Ash, Serena!" Clemont and Bonnie shout once they see Ash and Serena.

" Hey guys," says Ash, "are you ready to get going?"

"Yes we are but we have one question," responds Clemont. "Which gym do you plan to challenge next?"

" I already know," says Ash, " To Shalour city!" Deep down in Ash's head he was really thinking about confessing his love for Serena on the way there. Conveniently Serena had the same idea...

To Be Continued

 _so i hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it was so short i need to get used to making longer chapters again anyways stay osted for the next one anyways bai..._


End file.
